bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Tenshimeiyo/BrudnopisGaleria
Moje Ryski Last Warior by BrakNicku (Small).png|Obraz ID Last Warrior Chibi by BrakNicku.png|Chibi Wersja Last Warrior wcześniej.png|Reportshie wcześniej przy pomocy creatora Reportshie Daje Sur Prezent By BrakNicku.png|Reportshie daje Sur Prezent urodzinowy Reportshie Gitarzystka By BrakNicku szkic by Sarnna.png|Mój digital a szkic wykonała Sara Dziam :) Kryształowa Reportshie by BrakNicku.png|Kryształowa <3 z tego obrazka po raz pierwszy się cieszę :-) Reportshie Equestria Girls by Sarnna i BrakNicku.png|Dziękuję Saro, że zrobiłaś dla mnie ten cudny szkic <3 Nyan Reportshie by BrakNicku.png|Jestę Nyanę. Wenę dał mi mój kumpel, który pokazał mi to XD Prace od innych c: Princess Reportshie by Cleopatera.png|Reportshie jako Alicorn ^w^ By Cleo! Reportshie by Cleopatera.png|Reportshie wmawiająca sobie słowa "'Bądź sobą a nie kimś...' Kolejny rysek urodzinowy By Cleo Reportshie human by SoVerySophie.png|Human Reportshie od Zosi Base-10-441303152 ReportShie by Domi203367.png|Sweet Reportshie je ciasteczko :3 od Dominiki Reportshie by SoVerySophie.png|Ślapetki <3 dzia baj Zosia <3 Reportshie by Rani.png|OMG Jaki sweet portret, obietnica, która została spełniona by Rani <3 Reportshie_by_AgnessAngel.png|Zamówienie z DA w "cute pozie" by AgnessAngel Reportshie._by_AgnessAngel.png|Zamówienie z DA stylu nazwanym przez autorkę "Story of Equestria" by AgnessAngel Reportshie Portrait EQ by Rani.png |Domi, Twoje ryski są pięknem wrodzonym, i nie mów mi tu, że rysiać n umiesz ;-; Reporshie-by-Sarnna.png|Boże, nie wierzę! Dostałam pracę od... Sary! Dziękuję Saro :) Reportshie head by Pingwinek123.PNG|Piękna gUowa Reportshie autorstwa Basi .3. To jest urocze :3 Reportshie by Madziulka200.png|Jestę ninją normalnie moja Reportshie jest ninją .o. by moja koffana Magdeł ;3; Reportshie by Czikorita08.png|Po prostu kocham to <3 OwO Od Czikority Naprawdę dziękuję :D Frienship is Everywhere by zenfire.alari234.derpwave.mlpblueray.sakyas bases.and Cleopatera.png|Wraz z Fumetsu No i Reportshie i Redem C: Od kofanej Doroty <333 Nie wiesz jak mi się podoba Reportshie Rabbit by PinkiePie;3.png|Jestę ziemskim króliczkię ! <333 Naprawdę słodka praca od Kacpra <3 Dziękuję jeszcze raz :3 Friends on night sky by AgnessAngel.png|<333 Nowa tapetka :D. KOCHAM TO <333333 Od naszej kochanej Agness <3 Reportshie na lodach by Czikorita08.png|Reportshie na lodach <333 Od koffanej Czikority <33 Reportshie by Vinely.png|Ło matko <33333 Śliczny obrazek, paczam się na księżyc, skupienie mocno, piesełowe cycaty <3 Kochana praca od Kochanej Vinely <3 Reportshie RQ by Rare Aurora.png.png|Jestę ziemskim kucykiem <3 <3 Piękne rq od Kochanej osoby <3 Jeszcze raz dziękuję <3 :3 Turkus and Reportshie - Fusion by Madziulka200.png|OMG Fuzja Reportshie I Turkusa <33333333 baj Magda Magdalena Reportshie nocą by Czikorita08.png |CUDO <33333 Reportshie w nocy, baj kochana Czikorita <33333 Reportshie Wilkowata postać by Cleo.png|Kolejne CUDO <333. Zawsze były modne wampiry, teraz będą wilkołaki <333 Dziękuję Cleo <333 Reportshie playing on the flute by Basix22.PNG|A tutaj Ta pani zgadła moje dzieciństwo z podstawówki, gdyż grałam na flecie xd Dzięki <3 Alikokorn Reportshie by Vinely.png|Księżniczka Reportshie od kochanej Vinely. Bardzo mi się podoba kolejna PIĘKNA praca <333333. Reportshie zamówienie świąteczne by Czikorita08.png|Christmas Time ^^ <3 Baj Cziki xd Reportshie by Aramorena.jpg|Przecudny i prześliczny obrazek, a pismo charakteryzowane Ninjago od kochanej Aramoreny. Jeszcze raz ślicznie dziękuję ;3; Obrazek grupowy ponyson z wiki by Sand Hourglass.png|Śliczny obrazek, Reportshie koło Bronie Vidky od Sand. Ślicznie dziękuję ^^ Reportshie_&_Turkus_Chibi_by_Madziulka200.png|Tak bardzo przyjaciółki xd Reportshie in sandbox by AgnessAngel.png|Mała Reportshie. PRZEŚLICZNA praca od AgnessAngel :D Reportshie surprised by Aramorena.png|Zaskoczona Reportshie, przecudny, drugi obrazek od Aramoreny, dzięki wielkie jeszcze raz <3 Headshot_Reportshie_by_Brony_and_Pony.png|Prześliczny headshot od BaP, dziękuję Ci jeszcze raz, jest śliczny ;3; Human Reportshie in Ni No Kuni style by AgnessAngel.png|Jejuuuuuuuuuś, cudeńko narysowane w stylu Ni No Kuni,jedno z moich marzeń spełniła Agness. Jeszcze raz dziękuję :* <33 (NIE)Brzydkie+Shie+i+Avanti+by+Sarnna.png|Shie i jej nowa dziewczyna - Avanti autorstwa Sary :* Dziękuję C:> i nie upieraj mi się tu, że to jest brzydkie ;-; Reportshie by Biszkopt.jpg|Reportshie autorstwa Nalevisi, dziękuję :3 Reportshie by Nellodina.png|Autorstwa Nellodiny, dziękuję <3 Reportshie gif rq by lunaday.png|Pixel (kiedyś gif ._.) od Lunadaay ślicznie dziękuję <3 Reportshie by Crystal-memories.png|Od Crystal-Memories z innej wiki, dzia <3 Reportshie by Milakia.jpg|Reportshie na kartce od kochanej Milakii Dziękuję :3 Reportshie by SarawiStudio.png|W stylu serialowym od SarawiStudio z fanowskiej, dzięki! :D Reportshie jako Pikachu by Rare Aurora.jpg|Pikashie od Rare Aurory <33 Ninja Reportshie with magic wing by Aramorena.png|Butterfly ninja Reportshie od jakże wspaniałej Aramoreny <3 Reportshie dla BrakNicku by Cleopatera1990.png|Słodka Reportshie od Cleo Dzięki :3 Princess Reportshie by Aramorena.png|Prześliczna królewna Reportshie od kochanej Aramoreny Dziękuję! <3 Reportshie sad by Ara.png|Śliczna Reportshie odzwierciedlająca trochu mój humor od Zgadnij kogo. <3 Reportshie by Inka Sabine.gif|Prześliczny gif od Inez Reportshie chibi by Czikorita.png|Chibeł od mojej Evee, dzięki, słodka jest <3 Reportraichu i Eevee Paw by Aramorena.png|Dwa pokemonki jak siostry, historia dlaczego są pokemonami może nieco później XD by kochana Morena Raportshie by Nulevoy.png|Przeczuuuudna Reportshie,wykonana w cudownych stylu od kochanej Nulevoy. Jeszcze raz wielkie dzia, że złamałaś dla mnie swoje zasady x] Reportshie by Ara.png|Prześliczny obrazek od cudownej Ary <3 Reportshie by Magi.png|( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Merry Christmas, Brony Wiki! by Ara.png|Cudowny prezent na święta z kucykami z Wiki od kochanej Aruni <3 Reporshie by AgnessAngel.png|Słodka Reportshie wpatrzona na magiczną kulę od Agness, która stworzyła magiczną atmosferę świąt <3 Święta na wiki by AgnessAngel.png|Świąteczny, grupowy obrazek od cudotwórczyni Agness <3 Reportshie by Rochi mouscedes.jpeg|Małe cudo od Rochi, a tak humor potrafi poprawić <3 Art_(na_wielkanoc)_by_StarSpell.png|Przepiękny rysunek od StarSpell <3